


Three Minutes Past Midnight

by bitsori



Series: Midnight Birthdays [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: It's Minho's turn to ask for his birthday present; canon!fic





	Three Minutes Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] I barely reread this because, once again, I wrote this on my phone after I woke up. 
> 
> [ 2 ] Short as it is, this is directly related to [Three Minutes to Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985874).
> 
> [ 3 ] HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE KNOW (YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU) ♥

 

 

 

Everyone is clearly tired - promotions have kicked off, and their schedule is packed. That the members even managed to prepare a cake to surprise Minho with (even though it isn't really a surprise anymore, at this point, not really), is something that he appreciates. He isn't really hungry though, so after they loudly sing him his birthday song,he makes way as the members who have more of a taste for sweet things gather around the table to claim slices.

“Hyung!” Jisung is suddenly by his side; it would be a bit surprising except  _ of course _ he already has a plate of cake in his hand. Minho holds back a snort, because he should have known Jisung would take the first cut.

But then Jisung is holding it out to him with a big grin. “Here, hyung, you should have some of your own birthday cake,” he says.

“I’ll have a slice in the morning,” Minho assures him, even though he really probably won't, because they're scheduled to leave at a really ungodly hour so they can all get made up at the salon before shuffling to the MNET building so they can pre-record their M! Countdown comeback stage.

“Are you sure? We picked your favorite flavor,” Jisung presses, but he  _ is _ looking at the slice now like he wants it for himself.

“I am,” Minho assures him, but not before he reaches over to dip his finger on the cake so he can wipe icing playfully on Jisung's cheek.

“Hyung!” Jisung yells, but then he's laughing. “Fine, I’ll eat all of it then!”

Minho just watches, amused as the younger practically scarfs the treat down. His cheeks - which lately have been looking more gaunt, thanks to weight loss brought about by schedules and exhaustion - seem fuller again as he stuffs his mouth with cake, and Minho isn't thinking much when he reaches over to pinch them. Jisung looks up, confused by the sudden contact, and he stares at Minho, quietly chewing his food while the latter continues to poke and prod and pinch and play with his cheeks.

“Are you enjoying yourself there, hyung?” He asks once he's swallowed.

“Very much so,” Minho declares, but he does take his hands back to himself. “So, Jisungie, did you prepare a birthday gift for me?”

“My love,” Jisung answers, and for a second Minho actually  _ freezes, _ because is this some kind of confession? And then Jisung flashes a cheeky grin and Minho remembers his own words just a little over a month ago when it was Jisung’s birthday instead.

“Oh?” He manages to give Jisung an amused look as soon as he recovers from his own initial confusion. “Am I getting all of it today?”

“Yes,” Jisung answers, toothy grin and all. “You can have all of what I have for today.”

“Not saving any of it for tomorrow? The day after? My next birthday?”

“Nah, hyung, that's no problem because I have more and more of it everyday, just for you!” He declares it in such a matter-of-fact way that Minho almost chokes on his own spit. “Would you believe that?” Jisung asks, and he's laughing but there's a small voice at the back of Minho’s head answering  _ yes, yes I believe it if it's you. _

“Oh? I’ll be anticipating, then?” Minho tries to keep his calm, lips barely curved into a smile - but he does wonder if his eyes betray him, because he can't help but look at Jisung with nothing but fondness.

“You better,” Jisung nods, right before he cleans up his plate. “It’s a lot,” he adds.

“It’s  _ that _ much? You like hyung that much?” Minho asks with a chuckle, trying to take the reigns back in this teasing back and forth. 

“What, you don't want it?” The calm and easy way Jisung shoots the words back actually has Minho feeling somewhat flustered. He wonders when and how Jisung got so good at this, because Minho feels his ears heating up _ , _ and it's new because he's usually the one playing with Jisung like this and not the other way around.

“Wow, I didn't say  _ that, _ idiot.”

“Good.” Jisung doesn't even bat an eyelash at being called idiot; he just grins and continues talking -  _ teasing, _ Minho thinks - and running his mouth. “Because it is. It definitely is  _ that _ much. Maybe more.”

“Hard to believe you have that much to offer.” Minho is trying to keep the back and forth going, but his tongue feels heavy, and he ends up mumbling his words in an almost inaudible way.

“What was that, hyung?” And then Jisung’s face is so  _ damn _ close to his own that one wrong move from either of them would probably have their lips  meeting. Minho feels rising panic from his chest, and he instinctively leans away before he ends up doing something he would - could? might? - regret.

Minho has to ignore the rapid beating of his heart in order to force out laughter, but then he looks up and when his gaze meets Jisung’s, he can't help but observe that there's something unreadable in them. But whatever that something is, it's gone in a split second, replaced immediately by something warmer.

“Thanks for being here, hyung,” Jisung suddenly says, and once again Minho is confused.

“Where else would I be, numbnuts?” He chuckles, head shaking fondly. “It’s my birthday and we’re off to film our comeback stage in a few hours, of course I’ll be here.”

“Hyung,” Jisung whines, and Minho hates that he thinks it's cute. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don't,” he deadpans, and when Jisung narrows his eyes at him, Minho relaxes because he knows he's succeeded in regaining the upper hand of this back and forth. “Do tell me.”

_ “Hyung,” _ Jisung repeats, and Minho laughs as he reaches over to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“Do tell!” He repeats as well, with a more playful tone.

Jisung is quiet for a second - like he's considering his next approach - and then he sighs. “Just— thank you hyung, for being here. With Stray Kids, and with me.” 

He says the words so sincerely, so  _ earnestly, _ that Minho's pretty sure that his heart skips a few beats. “You’re welcome, Jisungie,” he finally answers, no teasing, no playfulness, just hope that his own sincerity is able to match Jisung’s. 

Their eyes lock, and no one says anything for a few seconds. Minho feels the ends of his lips curling up in a smile, and he's quickly trying to come up with something more to say -  _ thank you Jisung, _ maybe.  _ Thank you for making my birthday wonderful from the get go. _

“Okay, but are you two done flirting now?” Changbin’s nasal voice cuts through the tense silence and both Minho and Jisung turn their heads towards the third male, almost in a comical fashion. “Because you can have your birthday kisses later, we all need some rest for now,” he adds. He's trying to sound scolding, but the twinkle of mischief on his eyes, paired with the way he's obviously holding back laughter is certainly not lost on Minho.

  
  


 

 

_fin._


End file.
